Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier
}} |- ! Publisher: | SCEA | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Released: | December 31, 2009 | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Genre: | Platformer | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Modes: | | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Ratings: | | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Platform: | PS3 | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Media: | | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Preceded by: | Daxter (game) | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Followed by: | Jak PSP(?) | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |} Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier is the upcoming sixth game in the Jak & Daxter series. Background A potential fourth game (not counting Daxter or Jak X) in the series for the PS3. It was rumored when the title of the game became a patented title in 2006. Naughty Dog has shown interest in continuing the Jak legacy using the "Uncharted: Drake's Fortune" engine, and there are many rumors spreading that they may be working on it behind the scenes, but no official word on production has been announced. It would most likely come after Uncharted 2. There have been two videos leaked onto YouTube and Gametrailers that may be cutscenes to the next Jak game or from an older abandoned PSP build. In one cutscene, Jak asks a character (who looks suspiciously much like an aged Vin) if he plans to leave "the island", which may be a possible new area for the game. There also has been an unconfirmed character, Captain Phoenix. Caution: Below section is based upon theory and unrelated confirmations. Use of the Uncharted Engine Any who has ever played Uncharted, would notice the vast suppority it holds over its company's predecessors. As gaming has evolved, we have seen gameplay graphics slightly to tremendously lower rez than the same game's cutscenes. Much work goes into animating in-game animations, and even unseen facial animation of the played character, but no one could fool the gamer with sharp poly gameplay graphics for quite a while. This was, for Naughty Dog, until Drake's Fortune. The in-game animation is practically an equal of the breath-taking cutscene graphics. Drake, enemies, and supporting aid/characters moves flawlessly across a well-crafted landscape, and it takes hours of game play, glitches, and an eye for flaws to see any other way. In Jak and Daxter, even by Jak 3, Naughty Dog had severe problems with even allowing multiple characters to be in one scene. With the current development, however, they could put all of the characters at the closing of Jak 3 in a more realistic enviroment, make every character look like a moving CG render, and do what was once impossible, have side characters move.(Even by Jak 3, putting all the characters in one scene at the end posed a problem of character movement, so many of the characters had limited movement. This is confirmed in the game's unlocked commentary.) One is even likely to see a deeper look and precision into shooting the morph gun with better accuracy, against more advanced and intelligent opponents, and perhaps maybe a use of the new SIXAXIS motion-sensing capabilities for the JET-board. The story may involve the return of Gol and Maia. Videos http://www.gametrailers.com/player/usermovies/238786.html http://www.gametrailers.com/player/usermovies/238790.html